


Debut

by flowerfan



Series: Valentines [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine Valentines 2016, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a first time of another variety...</p><p>Written for Klaine Valentines 2016.  Prompt:  Can You Feel The Love Tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

“Do you have the video camera?”

Blaine gives Kurt an unbelieving look. “Of course. What kind of dad do you think I am?”

Kurt loops his arm through Blaine’s as they shuffle towards the door of Katie’s elementary school, nodding hello to the other parents who are all there for the spring chorus concert. “The kind of wonderful dad who stayed up until two in the morning finishing his daughter’s costume and might be feeling a little sleepy this afternoon?”

Blaine grins. “I had two cups of coffee with lunch. And then another one right before heading over here. I’m the most awake dad in Brooklyn.” He pulls his messenger bag around and opens it, showing Kurt the video camera inside. “But I packed up the camera and everything else last night, so I wouldn’t forget it. Just in case.”

Kurt squeezes his arm and Blaine leans to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” 

They turn to see little Tessa, waiting in line with her kindergarten class, waving frantically at them both.

“Hi sweetie!” Blaine waves back. He can see Kurt wavering, wanting to go over and give Tessa a hug, but they’ve been through this before. If they do, she won’t want them to leave. Tessa’s crying fits are well known at the school, and this is really not a good time for one. Not right before Katie’s big debut.

Because today, when her third grade class gets up to perform, Katie has her very first solo. One she earned fair and square, not through any coaching from her parents, or even her Aunt Rachel. She hadn’t even told Kurt and Blaine about it until a few days ago. Blaine thought this showed character, while Kurt was convinced it just hadn’t occurred to her that they might be able to help her prepare for her audition.

They file into the auditorium, saving two seats which are quickly scooped up a moment later when Rachel and Jesse arrive. Blaine can hear whispers as they all exchange cheek kisses – Rachel is the most well known of them all, but Jesse hasn’t done so badly for himself either. The families at the school are used to Kurt and Blaine’s presence, but apparently weren’t quite prepared for two more Tony award winners to show up this afternoon.

“Good thing none of us have a matinee today,” Jesse says as they all settle down in their seats. “Do you think that’s why the concert is on a Thursday?”

“No, I think it’s designed to inconvenience as many parents as possible,” Kurt says, only half joking. “We just got lucky.”

“Shhh, they’re starting soon,” Blaine says, switching seats with Rachel so that he’s on the aisle. It’s the best angle for recording the performance.

They sit patiently through the first and second graders’ songs, Jesse just barely restraining himself from checking his phone. “I was just making sure it was turned off,” he explains when Blaine raises an eyebrow at him. Then it’s time for Katie’s class.

The students are all decked out as various jungle animals, although most seem to have chosen either birds with wacky feathers, or monkeys with tails that some of the kids are using to swat each other with. They spot Katie in the group, a little lion front row center, beaming widely out at the audience. Their teacher finally gets them to calm down, and then begins to play the piano, two older kids helping out with bells and percussion.

It only takes a few notes of the introduction for Blaine’s throat to start to close up, and he hopes his hands aren’t shaking enough to mess up the video. He can’t help getting emotional. It’s his little girl out there, and she’s about to sing.

The teacher nods at the students to let them know when to start singing, and soon most have joined in.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_   
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_   
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_   
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Then Katie steps forward, and Blaine feels as if his heart is about to beat out of his chest as her little voice rings out across the room.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_   
_It is where we are_   
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_   
_That we got this far_

Blaine can feel Kurt leaning against him, and putting a hand up to the camera to steady it. He risks a quick glance over at his husband and sees that he has tears in his eyes to match his own.

The rest of the chorus joins in for the next verse, and then Katie solos again. Blaine thinks he has never been so proud. She gets all the words right, hits all the notes, and has clearly captivated the audience. She’s amazing.

Finally the song is over, everyone singing together for the last repetition of _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best,_ and Blaine and Kurt are clapping and cheering like crazy. They hear Tessa shout out “that’s my sister” from across the room, and shoot a quick grin at each other. Tessa is Katie’s number one fan.

Rachel stands up for a moment to give a standing ovation, but quickly realizes it’s not that kind of concert and sits herself back down, leaning over to congratulate Blaine and Kurt. “Clearly, she has learned from the best,” she says, and while Blaine isn’t sure whether she means herself or the two of them, he won’t argue.

“She’ll be a star someday,” Jesse says, and they all nod in agreement. He doesn’t even complain about having to sit through the rest of the performances, just gazes at the departing third graders with a wistful look in his eyes.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and squeezes it hard, using his other hand to wipe a tear off Blaine’s cheek. “She did it,” he whispers. 

It’s just an elementary school concert, but one thing is definitely true. Blaine can certainly feel the love. Lots and lots of it.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the same little girls that appeared up earlier in this series. They are my headcanon Klaine kids, although this series is the first time they have showed up as more than just tiny babies...


End file.
